


Lullaby for a Stormy Night

by AndiiErestor



Series: Thread Fics [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One (1) baby, family fic, healf-elf oc, no mention of where the baby came from, poor exhausted papas trying to go to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: Two exhausted fathers attempt to settle their daughter down for sleep.Based on a tumblr thread.





	Lullaby for a Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr thread with [mikhailvalhidris](mikhailvalhidris.tumblr.com).
> 
> Prompt was: [ *whispers* let there be babies~ ]

Mikhail bounced the toddler as he walked, the little one’s fist clenched tight the hair behind his ear, head resting on his shoulder for the moment as he circled his chair. The thunder outside had woken the little one in quite a terror, and Mikhail had rushed from bed in to calm him. Yet now, with the babe trying to sleep and the storm still going on, each time thunder rolled, or each time Mikhail tried to sit down to rest, the elfling began mewling again, pulling his father’s hair and letting loose fat little tears until he began circling and bouncing again.

“Shhh, my angel, you’re alright,” He murmured, alternating between rubbing circles on the child’s back and tapping his bottom as he bounced, either one seeming to put the child to sleep quicker. Erestor seemed to have much better luck with the baby, the elfling contented just to be in his arms, it seemed. It was only Mikhail who got a workout each time their daughter woke up, and he wished desperately to return to their bed and just let the child rest between them, as Erestor did.

Erestor awoke moments after Mikhail left the room to tend to their distressed toddler. Glad though he was to be up during the storm - he’d fallen asleep waiting for it - he was disheartened at their little one’s tears. With a sleepy smile to his lover, Erestor approached the pair silently and came to rest beside them.

“Hello there, sweet love,” he cooed gently and took the child’s hand, with one finger, “Do not weep, angel, you’ll not be swept away by the storm while we hold you in our arms.”

He placed a kiss to the tiny fist clutching his finger with all the strength the child could produce, and then one to his lover’s temple, “I would have awakened sooner… I had a long day, and you know me, I tried to wait for the storm,” he laughed in a whisper, not wishing to disturb the comfortable air that seemed to surround them.

Mikhail smiled tiredly, closing his eyes to lean toward the kiss. Even with Erestor here, he continued to bounce the child, afraid she would wake again if he stopped. A flash of lightning made her jerk awake, and another roll of thunder sent her into a new round of piteous mewling. He stood quickly to pace the floor, holding her close and shaking his head.

“I don’t know why this is comforting.” He mumbled, tapping her bottom as she liked. “One would think resting would be easier when you’re still.” The half elf sighed and turned back to Erestor with a whisper. “Do you think…? She could lie still between us? She never does for me, but…”

Erestor watched with a weary smile as the half-elf paced the length of the room, “I know not why she enjoys it, only that most children do. Perhaps… No, I really don’t. I would say tis the closeness to their parents, but that could be done while sitting still.”

He approached the pair once more and frowned sadly as the renewed thunder woke and frightened the child. Erestor rubbed her back lightly and contemplated what to do next.

“Perhaps it will help indeed,” he hugged Mikhail close to his side and lay his head on the other’s shoulder next to their daughter’s giving her another small kiss. “I think the reason she cannot lie still with you because she enjoys having you rock her.” Erestor turned to the infant in his lover’s arms, “Isn’t that right, sweet love?” he asked in a silly voice. “Bring her, darling,” Erestor hummed, “I think with the two of us and our curtains to shield us from the storm, she may yet find some rest this night.”

Erestor’s sweet voice brought a smile to his face as he tucked the little girl close under his chin, covering her tiny pointed ear with his palm, hoping to block out noises. The storm seemed to be passing, rumbles less intense and less frequent, and he prayed perhaps she would not wake again. Mikhail yawned widely, pressing his forehead to his lover’s.

“Maybe she’ll let us rest now too,” Mikhail whispered, nudging Erestor toward their bed. “You have work, and I need to go see the cook tomorrow if I can.” another yawn took him as he carefully bent over the bed, depositing the elfling as gently as he could beside Erestor. Mikhail crept to the other side, climbing under the covers and nestling himself around the little girl, tucking the sheets around her and pressing a kiss to her soft cheek. The half elf smiled, watching her sleep, his eyes drifting to his lover before he leaned over her, requesting a kiss from him as well.

Erestor disposed of the light robe he’d donned upon leaving the room and climbed back into bed. He pulled the covers up to his waist before smiling up at his lover and stretching out his arms. Once their little girl was carefully placed in his arms, he held her close to his chest. One finger tangled and untangled in her soft hair as he smiled to himself.

Feeling the shift of weight on the mattress, he nodded and watched as his lover crawled into bed. Erestor relented his hold, that Mikhail could hold their beloved daughter. He loved to admire the way his lover held their child. Warmth blossomed within his chest and when the other leaned over for a kiss, he met his lips with a smile.

“I have to work, yes,” he nodded as they parted, “but I would spend the rest of my life exhausted to the bone if it meant spending a few more waking moments with the two of you.”

“They’ve kept you so busy.” He murmured, determined not to disturb the baby as he cradled her against his chest. “You don’t get home until late so often now… We miss you.” He leaned in again and pressed another kiss to Erestor’s lips, touching their foreheads together with a sigh.

“I don’t like it,” He grumbled, lying back in his spot and pulling the sheets up to his ears. “They should let you off more. You have an infant. She’s only little once, Erestor,” He reached over to take his hand. “You shouldn’t have to be exhausted to spend time with her. I don’t want you to have to choose between your health and her time.”

Thunder rolled again outside, but between the two elves, the child merely squirmed closer to their warmth, and Mikhail’s tensed shoulders relaxed gratefully. He felt competent with the baby, certainly, comfortable enough to handle her through the day, but he didn’t have the touch that Erestor did, and she was so much better-behaved for him.

“I’m going to talk to Elrond if you don’t. She needs you here. We both do.”

“That is true darling, but it will be over soon,” he reassured his lover, “You know how men are. Working with them can be so tedious. They are always in such a rush to do _anything._ Though I can understand their reasons for it, I am still uncomfortable myself to be hurried along so.” Erestor gratefully accepted the kiss with a smile.

“I don’t much like it either, meleth nín,” he mumbled, bringing one hand to gently rest on Mikhail’s cheek. “My services will not be required much after tomorrow. I can try to work something out with Elrond if you wish. No, I think I will. There’s really no point to me being there if it’s simply to take notes. Perhaps we can have one of the students do it.”

Erestor watched as the young girl squirmed between them, a loving smile gracing his features. “I’m certain Elrond would understand. He has had children of his own. And if nothing else, perhaps I can appeal to what better nature men have. If they are in such a hurry to live their lives, they must have _some_ notion of how precious a young life can be.”

“There are plenty who can take up you mantle in those duties. And Lord Elrond will understand, I’m sure. I’ve never known him to be unreasonable. It’s simply up to you to put down your quill and ask!” Mikhail implored pleadingly. Still, he smiled at the determinations.

“And Men live a fraction of you elves.” Mikhail smirked softly. “They have reason to hurry you along, for by the time an elf gets to the task, he may be an old grey man! We have more time, but...” The half elf brushed his fingers gently through their daughter’s soft hair, kissing her tiny pointed ear tenderly. “Still not enough. Please stay with us.”

“Of course, my love. You are correct. Certainly Elrond will understand, having had three children of his own.” Erestor glanced down at their daughter resting soundly between them and smiled. “Perhaps tomorrow then, I shall organize my documents and find the proper replacements and such.” He ran one hand over the babe’s head gently before doing the same to Mikhail. “I will take care of it, meleth nín. I promise you.”

The half elf smiled, closing his eyes as his husband’s hand smoothed over his hair. He pushed up just enough to kiss his lips, then laid back down before he disturbed the baby. “Please do.” He wiggled his fingertip into the child’s hand, observing her tiny fingernails and delicate little fingers, long like Erestor’s. “For now, let us rest. You’ll have a day tomorrow getting yourself ready for your vacation. And we will have quite a time playing in all the puddles this storm is sure to leave.” Mikhail laughed softly.

Erestor smiled and leaned into the kiss quickly, watchful of their child between them. “I will, love,” he assured, “Soon enough I’ll have a few days off, and then at least enough time every day to spend some of it with you both.”

He nodded and finally lay back properly, and got comfortable. “Goodnight, Mikhail, meleth nín. Let us dream of those puddles now, and the smiles and laughter of our daughter as we jump through them.”


End file.
